


Falling for You

by bluemadridista



Series: All for You [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Lunch, M/M, Parents & Children, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-Up to "Here for You" - Eden is finally getting what he wanted: to meet Fernando's children. Will it go as nicely as he hopes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the ideas.  
> If you enjoy, leave a comment. I'd love to know what you all think of my work. <333

When Eden awoke the next morning, he laid in bed for several minutes breathing in the scent of Fernando that was left on his pillows, sheets, and blanket. He never wanted to leave the Fernando-scented haven, but when his phone buzzed on the bedside table, he was reminded of the day ahead of him. A smile spread across his face when he remembered that he would be spending time with Fernando’s children for the first time.

He grabbed his phone and accessed the text message that had just come through. His smile widened to a delighted grin when he read the sender’s name, “Nando.”

_Buenos dias, Baby. I woke up thinking about you. Hope I’ll still see you today. We’ll start lunch at one. You can show up then or a little after if you don’t want to help. <3_

Eden read Fernando’s message three times. He said, ‘if,’ but Eden thought if he showed up even a minute after one, Fernando would feel insulted. He had all, but begged to spend time with kids. No way was he showing up late. He might even be a few minutes early… and he would come bearing gifts.

Eden tapped out a quick text to Fernando assuring him that he would be there, and then hauled himself out of bed. He had roughly five hours before lunch. He rushed to the bathroom, showered & shaved, and then sprinted to his closet. He slid into some of his football training gear, ate a quick breakfast of cereal and an orange, and headed out for a run. He ran three miles in about thirty minutes then completed the remainder of his work-out regimen in his home gym. After working up such a sweat, he required another shower.

With his morning routine completed, Eden was left with nearly three hours before his big lunch date with his boyfriend and the children. He dressed in an outfit that would be comfortable enough to play around with the kids in, but still attractive enough to make Fernando give him that, “Damn, you look good,” look: tight, but not too tight dark wash jeans, Nike trainers, and a plain dark blue t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out of the house. He had plans to make and gifts to purchase.

Eden’s first stop was Harrods. He was pretty sure purchasing gifts would be easier than making plans for a kid’s day out, so he wanted to get it out of the way first. When he found himself standing in the toy section of the huge department store, he started to have second thoughts about how easy it would be to choose things for his boyfriend’s children, the children he had never met.

“Can I help you?” A Harrods employee asked.

Eden spun away from a display of biscuits in kiddy tins. A short blond girl stood behind him. The way her eyes bugged out at the sight of him was not lost on Eden, but he pretended not to notice and said, “Uh, no. Well, perhaps.” The girl didn’t seem to notice that he had said anything. She was fixated on his body. “I need to buy gifts for kids. A girl that’s three and a boy that’s two.”

The girl finally seemed to notice that Eden was speaking. “Are they your children?”

“Does that affect the gifts in some way?”

“No. Of course, it doesn’t,” the girl said. She seemed to have found her wits. “What do they like?”

Eden fidgeted nervously. “Uh… I’m not sure. I guess what all kids their age like.”

The girl’s brow arched. He knew she was wondering if they were his girlfriend’s kids. Close, but not quite. “I suggest Harrods bears. All the kids seem to like them and they’re like collectibles.”

“Yeah, I guess… where are those?” Eden glanced around, but didn’t spot any bears. The helpful young woman led him to the bears and quickly left when he assured her he would be fine on his own.

Harrods had a larger selection of bears than Eden would have imagined. He spent twenty minutes scanning through all of them before he finally chose a ballerina bear for Nora and a brand new 2013 bear for Leo. After leaving Harrods, Eden was attacked by a few fans. He had a couple of hours, so he stopped and signed some autographs. He really loved his fans and he wanted to do anything to prove to them that he still deserved to be loved by them.

As he was climbing into his car, a teen boy reached out and grabbed his shirt. He spun quickly with an alarmed look on his face. “Sorry,” the boy said, releasing his hold on the sleeve of Eden’s tee. “I just wanted to tell you I think you’re amazing. You inspire me to keep trying hard. Someday, I want to play for Chelsea too. I’m a striker.”

Eden smiled. “I hope you make it one day,” he said genuinely. “Thanks for the support.”

The boy smiled and shared a quick hug with Eden before he let the Chelsea midfielder climb into his car. Eden drove away feeling great. Fernando was right. All it took was one kid’s kind comment to make him feel like all the haters were irrelevant. He couldn’t wait to tell Fernando about it. He had a good hour and a half before he could see him though, so he set off home to make some plans.

He searched online for kid-friendly activities in London. He found several that were appropriate for Fernando’s children’s ages and the weather. Out of those, he chose the aquarium. He remembered seeing Leo carrying a fish toy once when Juan scooped him up after a match. He hoped that meant he and Nora would enjoy walking through a giant building filled with tons of them. He was dying to make a good first impression.

 

“Uncle Juan bought me one of those already,” Nora said when Eden presented her ballerina bear to her. Eden’s face fell. He had just stepped into Fernando’s house. He hadn’t been there more than two minutes and he was already reminded of Fernando’s former lover and how much Fernando’s children loved him.

Fernando offered Eden a sad smile. “She’s really into ballerinas. I would have said something, but I didn’t know you were going to buy gifts.”

Eden shook his head. “Sorry, Nora. I can return her and get you a different one. They had one with a pretty pink dress and…”

“I don’t want another one. Uncle Juan got me one,” Nora insisted.

“Nora, don’t be rude,” Fernando gently chided.

“I’m not, Papa!” Nora said, planting her hands on her hips. “I’m telling a truth and Mommy always said a truth is the best.”

Fernando could not argue with that logic completely, so he just said, “You can tell your truth in a nicer way, Nora. Tell Eden you’re sorry.”

“That’s not a truth,” Nora instantly said.

“It should be, Nora. It’s not kind to be ungracious. You should be thankful that Eden brought anything for you at all.”

Nora blinked a few times and then turned her chocolate brown eyes up to Eden. “Sorry, Eden,” she murmured.

“It’s okay. I’ll get you something else, Nora.” When Eden reached down to take the bear from Nora, he was surprised to find her recoiling.

“I’ll take this bear,” she said. “She can be twins with Uncle Juan’s bear. Thank you, Eden.”

Eden stood like a statue, frozen when Nora rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his legs. He had forgotten how fickle children could be. He wasn’t often around them. He hoped Nora would stay on the side of good now rather than reverting back to her “Juan is better than you” self. “You’re welcome,” he said, smiling awkwardly down at her. When he glanced up at Fernando, his heart swelled. Fernando had _that_ look on his face.

 

After a simple lunch – peanut butter and jelly – chosen by the children, the men agreed to make something yummy for dessert. Fernando suggested Churros. The children and Eden vetoed his decision by suggesting biscuits. While they waited for the biscuits to bake, Leo and Nora dragged Eden off to their bedrooms to show off all their toys.

“This is where Uncle Juan’s ballerina bear sits,” Nora announced, pointing to her bed. The bear was perched right in front of her pillow. That was a special place, Eden realized. He wondered where Nora would put his bear.

Nora toddled over and grabbed Juan’s bear. “Here,” she said, holding the bear up to Eden. Fernando stood in Nora’s bedroom doorway, watching the scene unfold. Eden reached down and tentatively took hold of the bear. Nora placed his bear on the bed and leaned her back against the pillow. Nora turned and looked to Fernando. “Daddy, can I put Eden’s bear there now?”

“Sure. You can put it wherever you want, Hija,” Fernando said with a smile. When Nora turned back to situate her bear in the exact position she wanted, Fernando turned his smile on Eden.

Eden was fixated on Fernando’s smile, sending back one of his own that he hoped would convey how happy he was to have pleased Fernando’s daughter and how proud he was that he deserved that special look. He was too fixated, in fact. He didn’t hear Nora say his name. It was only when he felt her tug at his pants leg that he tore his eyes away from her father. When he looked down, Nora raised her arms up to him. “Pick me up,” she demanded.

Eden grinned and reached down to pick her up. She took Juan’s bear from Eden and pointed to the far corner of her room. Eden followed the trajectory of her finger and his eyes landed on a net hanging in the corner. It was filled with loads of different bears. “Can you take me over to put her in there with my other bears?”

“How do you play with the bears that high up?” He asked as they walked toward the bear net. He was unsure he could even reach it.

“I don’t play with those anymore. They’re just to be pretty. Mommy says to keep my favorites down and put the rest up.”

Eden grinned. He felt silly feeling so proud of something that would probably seem like nothing to most. He had to stand on his toes to do it, but he placed Juan’s bear up in the net for Nora who rewarded him with a hug around his neck. Eden hugged her back, feeling much less awkward than the first time when she had hugged his legs.

“Should we go to the kitchen? Our biscuits will be done,” Eden said when Nora pulled away from his neck.

“I’ve gotten them out already,” Fernando announced. “They should be ready to decorate.” When Eden arched his brow, Fernando continued, “I snuck off while Leo was describing every detail of his train set.”

“You wanna see it again?” Leo asked. His eyes lit up like he’d just been given a brand new train set.

Eden laughed and said, “Maybe later, Buddy.” When Leo’s face fell, Eden thought perhaps he should have said yes, but he had booked a VIP Aquarium outing for them. If they didn’t leave after decorating the cookies, they might be late.

 

“Eden, use my pink icing for your cookie!” Nora said.

Eden was staring down, concentrating hard to separate some confetti sprinkles. Leo had requested only yellow circles from a mix of yellow circles, blue triangles, and red squares. When Eden glanced up at her, Nora swiped an icing-coated fingertip over his nose. Eden’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Nora froze, worried that Eden or her daddy might scold her. Eden didn’t say anything. He just stood from the table.

“I’m sorry, Eden,” Fernando started.

Eden leaned across the table and dipped his finger in a small dish of yellow icing. Nora had a small smile pulling up the corners of her mouth when he turned back to her. His finger shot out like a snake and attempted to wipe big blob of frosting over her little nose. He only managed to get a tiny bit on her before Nora cackled and wiggled down from her chair. “You can’t get me!” She squealed, racing out of the kitchen.

Eden caught her a moment later and gently tackled her to the ground. Fernando beamed as he listened to Nora’s giggling and Eden’s playful taunting. “I got you!” He said, swiping the icing onto her nose.

“No!” Nora shrieked, giggling and trying to wriggle away from him.

Eden laughed and wiped the icing off his nose and swiped it onto Nora’s little cheeks like war paint. “Daddy! He’s getting me all covered with icing!” Nora squealed.

Fernando knew that was his cue to run to his daughter’s rescue. “I’ll get him,” he said, jumping up from the table and trotting to rescue Nora. He fell to his knees behind Eden and wrapped his arms around his neck, dramatically, but still gently jerking him backward. Nora jumped up and thanked her daddy with a kiss. When Eden’s hand shot out to grab her Nora twirled away, giggling and squealing, and sprinted into the kitchen.

“You look silly,” Leo told her as he munched on a cookie that he had smeared blue icing over. He had given up on waiting for Eden to sort his sprinkles. “Why you do that?”

“Eden did it, Leo,” Nora sniped.

In the hallway, Fernando was still holding onto Eden. “Thanks for playing along with her and not freaking out,” he whispered into his ear.

“Of course,” Eden replied. “Why would I do that? She was having a bit of fun.”

“She’s having a really great time. They both are, thanks to you.” Fernando dipped Eden back a little and leaned in to steal a kiss. “I’ve been dying to kiss you all day,” he murmured, still kissing him.

Eden reached up and gripped the back of his neck, holding him in place.

“Daddy!” Nora shouted.

Eden pushed Fernando away quickly and scrambled to his feet. Fernando was shocked that Eden had been the one to push him away. “You didn’t want them to know about us yet,” Eden whispered as he helped his lover to his feet.

Fernando smiled and nodded before he allowed Eden to guide him back to the kitchen where he cleaned up Nora, so they could finish icing and eating their cookies. After Cookie Time, Eden announced his plans to visit the aquarium. The children were even more excited than he thought they would be.

 

When they arrived at the aquarium, one of the employees (a Chelsea supporter that agreed to exchange tickets for a VIP experience) showed the group of four around to all the exhibits. Leo’s favorite was the shark exhibit; Nora’s the jellyfish. They both equally loved the experience of feeding sea turtles and watching their daddy and Eden feed sharks from inside a shark cage. Their last stop on the way out was the aquarium gift shop where Eden purchased Nora a stuffed jellyfish; Leo a stuffed hammerhead shark. Fernando bought each of the children a t-shirt and a few other souvenirs. All in all, they had spent two and half hours in the aquarium and the children were exhausted when they walked out.

Fernando had Leo in his arms and Nora on his hand while Eden was carrying the bags. As soon as they walked through the exit, Nora pulled her hand away from Fernando. Fernando immediately stopped walking. “Nora, is something wrong?” He asked.

“I’m tired, Daddy.” Nora yawned as if to prove her point.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Nora shook her head and pointed her right index finger toward Eden. Eden didn’t hesitate to step around Fernando and scoop the little girl into his arms. Fernando took one of the bags from his hands and flashed him a smile of approval. Nora leaned her head over on his shoulder and nuzzled her tiny nose against his neck.

“Your neck hairs tickle,” she said with a giggle.

Eden tilted his head away from her a little and apologized. “It’s okay,” Nora said, yawning.

Both children were asleep when they reached Fernando’s car. The men moved slowly and easily putting them in their special seats in the back of the car. Nora was roused from her sleep enough to murmur something that sounded like “thank you” to Eden and then fell asleep again.

Fernando was starting the car when Eden climbed into the passenger seat. He reached over and held Eden’s hand in his. “Thank you for today, Eden,” he said quietly.

“You don’t have to thank me, really. It was amazing. I loved it.” Eden glanced at the children in the back seat. Nora’s seat was behind Fernando’s giving Eden a clear view of her. Her little head was rested over on the side of her chair. The corners of her mouth turned up ever-so-slightly. “Your children are amazing,” Eden said. His voice was just above a whisper.

Fernando dropped his hand and moved it toward Eden’s cheek. “Better not,” Eden said, moving away from him.

“They’re asleep. They won’t…”

“I saw photographers coming in. They might still be here.”

Fernando sighed and took Eden’s hand once again. “Right. Sorry, I’ve just been dying to touch you all day.”

“Come over tonight,” Eden said in a pleading tone. “ _Stay_ tonight.”

Fernando turned to look his lover in the eye. He stared into his eyes for several moments before finally saying, “Okay. I will.”

Eden squeezed his hand in reply. He was quite sure he had fallen in love with Fernando that day, but he kept it to himself. He would have all night to tell him.


End file.
